Oh Boy
by Yourmine665
Summary: This takes place after Kid Buu is defeated but some things have changed. Instead of Kid Buu getting revived, the Z warriors revive Super buu after striking a deal with him. A year later when everyone forgot about the whole Buu incident, a woman starts helping around the Briefs home and well things get crazy. (I am so sorry about the layout, I am trying my best to change the layout
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy.

Chapter 1; Well this is awkward.

*Ding dong*  
It was a beautiful morning in Satan city. The sun was high in the clear blue morning sky, giving the entire city a bright, warm welcoming hello.

*ding dong*

The birds were singing cheerful songs to the neighborhood and to each other. Each chirp like a "blessing to be alive" chirp that made people thankful for sunny days like this.  
"TRUCKS! GET YOUR TINY ASS DOWN TO THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE!"

In the center of Satan city was the giant Capsule Corp home, where the Briefs family; the founders of Capsule Corp; resided. Outside of the huge home standing at the door was a twenty-two year old woman. In her right hand was a ice coffee; which after years of using coffee and energy drinks to keep her awake during midterm times at her college; she needed to get through these long mornings, while her left hand kept banging on the door. "Trunks come on! If you are late to school again, your mom is going to seriously kill us both!"

The woman had medium length brown hair that was wavy, hazel eyes that hid behind her huge black framed glasses, and was curvier than most women in Japan. Her body did not bother her but the creeps that it brought attention to did. Then again it probably did not help that she wore clothes that complimented her figure. Like for today for example, she was wearing a blue V-neck shirt that showed off her cleavage with a blazer on top of it to you know "Class it up" a bit, while she donned black tight jeans and black combat boots.

Letting out a huge sigh, she took out her cell phone and called up Bulma; Trunks mother; to see if maybe he was not coming to school today. Her cell phone ringed as she started to pace impatiently back and forth. Suddenly the front door swung open, making the woman instinctively hung up her cell phone, she turned to the door and looked down to normal Trunks size child height. "Ok you little jerk are you ready….to…" The woman found herself looking down at a pair of knees, her eyes trailed to find herself looking right up at Bulma. The woman made an uncomfortable smile and put her hands behind her back, praying that Bulma did not hear what she called her only child. "Hi! Mrs…Briefs….is Trunks ready yet?"Bulma folded her arms, frowning for a second but then sighed and rolled her eyes. Bulma had to remind herself that at one point she too was an uppity twenty-two year old doing a job she really did not want either."No Ammye, Trunks is still getting dressed. Why don't you come on in and wait for him."

Ammye took a step to follow Bulma but hear a commotion noise coming from above the door. She looked up to find a pair of black eyes with red pupils looking down at her. Ammye stared back and gave a way wave at the figure, which made it immediately close the blinds. Ammye shrugged and walked inside, it's not like this was her first time experiencing some creep was spying on her. She found Bulma in the kitchen heating up some frozen waffles and pouring coffee into a mug. Ammye took a seat down at the giant island in the center of the kitchen and took a sip from her iced coffee.

"So, did someone new move into your house?" Bulma looked at Ammye confused and sat down at the island with her. "No, why do you say that?"Ammye shrugged and traced the lid of her iced coffee "Because I saw some figure looking down at us from the window above the door."Bulma spit out her coffee and put the mug down on the granite counter top. "Are you sure you saw someone!?"Ammye inched away from Bulma some "Yeah! Why?! What you got ghost or something" "No no its just…well…" Bulma was looking down at the mug then at the stairs that led into the kitchen doorway. "We have a man who lives up there. He has been with us for a couple of months. And well…he is very…different". "How so? Birth mark? Missing limbs? Bulma sighed and looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on them. "He is just different…and broody. He will only stay in the house or go see people that we know in our small group of friends. He refuses to go out and meet new people. But to hear that he is interested in a new person; especially a woman; makes me happy!" Ammye raised her brows "Wait what are you talking about?"

Before any of them could say anything else Trunks ran down the stairs and reaching for the frozen waffles. Bulma brought them down to his level and gave Trunks a kiss on the forehead making him frown and rub his forehead. "MOM! STOP!" Bulma smiled and patted his head. "Well good morning to you too grumpy pants. You gotta learn to dress quicker!" Trunks sighed and shoved some waffle into his mouth, making him muffle his words. "I would have if Buu didn't hog the shower!" Bulma chuckled but then looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and gasped."Come on you two! You are going to be SO LATE!"

Ammey grabbed Trunks back pack and the two of them walked out of the house. Trunks immediately started going on and on about what trouble his friends had got into yesterday but Ammey was not paying attention to him. Her mind went to this "Buu" character. Why would Bulma tell her about someone like that living in her home. What was Bulma planning? She knew how Bulmas mind worked and when Bulma gets an idea somehow Ammey gets dragged in. Before they had gotten to far from the house she took one more look at the window. The curtains moved again as if someone had shifted away from the window again. Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Boy

Chapter 2: The sleepover

It was in the later afternoon and the air with heat and humidity. Ammye was walking Trunks home from another day of school but today she was dragging her feet. Ammye was juggling two jobs at the moment; the first job was more of an internship than a job, only getting maybe 1174.32 yen for each video she edited for her boss, but that was in American scene only $12.00. She had known Bulma as a family friend from her great grandma so for her to get this care taker job was a big help when it came to rent. However, Trunks could be a handful at times with his antics. Like the one time he decided to put shampoo in their indoor Jacuzzi and Ammye had fallen asleep on the couch to wake up to the house full of bubbles.

And Trunks father had to be the most critical man in the whole world. He was always at the house but he would not help Ammye with Trunks at all because it was "her job". She sighed and unlocked the front door of the house, letting Trunks scamper in. "Hello?", he voice echoed through the house. Walking into the kitchen Ammye saw a giant yellow loose leaf of paper with something written on it on the island. Ammye picked it up and read on:

"Dear Ammye,

Vegeta and I went out for a night on the town. We are probably not going to be coming home tonight so please stay here for the night. You can take money from the rainy day jar on top of the kitchen fridge to order pizza. There is also a box of brownie mix in the cupboard if you feel like making them. Thank you!

From,

Bulma

P.S. If you make the brownies, be warned, Buu might come down.

P.S.S. Goten is also sleeping over; he should be over in the evening!"

Ammye slapped her forehead and let out the worlds loudest groan. Really!? She has to take care of Trunks AND Goten! Separate they were not bad but together they were little menaces. There was a knock at the door and Trunks yelled out "I got it!". Within seconds Ammye was dealing with two kids running around yelling. Ammye took a deep breath and made a stressed smile. "Both of these families are going to be the death or me."

Ammye had known the Briefs and the Sons for as long as she could remember. She had met them from her great grandmother Babayaga who was a very eccentric woman who had apparently tried to kill Goku Son when he was a kid. Way to introduce a family to a kid huh? With knowing a crazy family, one also learns about all their secrets. She learned how Goku saved the world from many evil villains, including Cell; which everyone thinks that the fighter Satan killed him. Goku was dead now, so for his wife Chi Chi can get help with controlling Goten, she gladly takes the offer. She knew how strong the two little tykes were, like how they can turn to this "Super Sayjin" sate; whatever that means. All she knows is that their hair turns blonde and spikey with green eyes and they become even more trouble. The only one she has ever seen calm these two immediately is their trainer Piccolo, some tall green alien who is just the most bossiest person ever; even bossier than Bulma!

Ammye had turned on the tv to try to get them to calm down. The pizzas had been ordered and she now was starting to get bored waiting in the kitchen. She took another look at the note at the line "If you make brownies, be warned, Buu might come down." Might come down? What is he a hermit? Well he must be if the only thing making him come out of his room is food. She started to get curious as she made her way to the stairs. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, she navigated her way down the long hallway of the house and found one room with a light peaking underneath it.

She heard some faint music playing from inside the room, it sounded like some kind of punk of heavy metal. Ammye took a deep breath and suddenly felt intimidated. She felt some kind of force, power behind this door. Shaking her head, Ammye knocked on the door loudly so that he could hear her over the music. She heard the music go down but no answer came from behind the door. "Uh hey um…it's Buu right?" still no answer. "Look I ordered some pizza if you want some…" the silence was killing her. "I…I might make brownies too…." The music had been turned on again but louder.

Feeling defeated she trotted her way down the hall, but heard the door open behind her. She stopped in her place, feeling like someone was behind her. She slowly turned around but only saw the door open and nothing else. Ammey quickly walked down the stairs and saw the pizzas where on the counter. She had totally not heard the pizza man and the kids had to go get it! Slapping her forehead she rushed over to them, apologizing to them. Thank god these kids were so smart and easy going; she knew they could handle themselves and she also knew they would not tell their parents that she left them alone! Both Goten and Trunks where eating at the island in the middle of the kitchen while Ammye opened a box only to find it was all gone.

She chuckled and folded it to throw it away. "Wow you guys must be really hungry!" Goten shook his head and spoke with food in his mouth. "No! Buu came down and took it!" Trunks elbowed Goten on the side "Dude! Buu told us not to tell her!" Ammye eyes widened and turned to the boys, putting her palms flat on the island. "Buu was down here. Impossible! I just got down here! I would have seen him!" Goten and Trunks looked at the each other and laughed. "He doesn't want you to see him!" Ammye squinted her eyes "Why?" Goten smiled and said innocently "Cause he thinks you're cute!" Trunks elbowed him again and Goten whined, rubbing his side. Ammye felt her cheeks get hot, and she turned from the boys. It had been a while scene she was called "cute", now it was on. She was now determined to see what he looked like!

It was around 11:30 at night, the boys where both worn out from building a pillow fort and having pillow fights. They snored loudly which was a sign to Ammye that she could go on with her plan. Ammye worked quickly to make the boxed brownies; it seemed to her that Buu only came down when food was involved. She popped them in the oven and waited. When they were done she took them out and wafted the smell of the brownies up the stairs.

She placed them in the middle of the island and hid herself in the living room. Within seconds she heard heavy foot prints on the kitchen floor and saw a light coming from the fridge. Slowly sneaking her way into kitchen door way and covered her mouth. At the fridge was a very very VERY tall pink man, who was only in boxers chugging the rest of the milk. The lights from the fridge accentuated his muscles, his very….very…big sculpted muscles. Something came poking from his head that looked like a giant antenna which made her guess he was an alien. It did not matter to her cause every part of him was amazing, to her he was almost godly looking. She finally turned on the light and Buu turned his head frantically, looking at her like a deer in head lights. Ammyes jaw dropped as she looked at his boxers and saw what she suspected was his….man parts. "Holy shit!" Buus cheeks where red against his pink skin, but his shock soon turned to angry embarrassment. "HEY!" His voice was low and rumbled in his throat which to her made him ten times sexier.

Ammye shook her head and turned around, realizing she was being the world's biggest pervert. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been snooping around! Bulma told me you do not like being around humans. I got curious..an." Ammye started to ramble, she was so nervous to be around him. It had been so long scene she found ANY man attractive. Buu sighed; he learned over the years that humans are just curious by nature. It probably did not help that he spied on her first. In fact he had his eyes on her for a while, he had his eyes on her scene she started taking care of Trunks. Ammye turned to look at him again and started to giggle, he raised his brow bones. "I'm sorry but I gotta ask why do you not like coming around humans?"

Within seconds Buu walked over to her almost pinning her against the kitchen wall. His eight foot frame towered over her made her hold her breath. She started to shiver a bit, starting to feel scared. His giant hand traced her left arm and clutched her chin into his hand, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. He smirked at her and slowly leaned his face close to her, but he stopped just as his lips were about to touch hers. "It's because I might not be able to stop myself from having fun." Ammye gulped and squeeze out from the bottom of her throat "What do like to do for fun." Buu smirked more "I love killing you weak humans." He let go of her face but she did not breathe. "You probably do not know this because of Goku…but I almost got away with killing all you humans. Now do not bother me. If I want to see you, I'll come to you." Buu made his way up the stairs and Ammye took in a deep breath. She slid down the wall and just stared into space. Kill….humans….what…why would Bulma let someone like this stay in her house?! She needed to know, who he really was and why he was like that.

Buu was sitting on his bed covering his face with his hands, shaking furiously. He could not believe he did that to her. Secretly he really like her, a lot actually, the way she looked and her "in your face attitude" reminded him of one mythological goddess he adored from Kai mythology. But he absolutely did not like being put on the spot like she did to him! He growled, Bulma had warned him to keep his attitude in check or else he would be sent back to H.I.L.F. The agreement they had that within a three years he would have to clean up his act or he would be sent back to the after world. He had one month left, he was taught to behave but he did not know how to do it. He knew he needed serious help, he knew there was only one thing he could do. Buu sighed "Oh boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy

Chapter 3, Baby steps

Vegeta and Bulma came into the house feeling refreshed and relaxed after such a nice night out. They both had those big dumb grins on their faces as they made their way into the house to find Ammye sleeping straight up in an arm chair.

Ammye had a tin pot onto her head; strapped with duck tape; and a bat at the ready. Bulma slowly walked over to Ammye and touched her shoulder.

Ammye screamed awake and started swinging like crazy. "GET BACK! I DO ZUMBA!"

Bulma jumped back and Vegeta jumped in, grabbing the bat in mid swing. No one said anything as Ammye was trying to take deep breaths. Bulma leaned down to Ammye and touched her shoulder.

"Ammye, honey, are you ok?!" Ammye slowly slowed her heavy breath and looked at Bulma.

"Yeah! Um…we watched a scary movie last night and to help them get to sleep I stood guard!" Ammye made a half assed smile. Vegeta and Bulma did not buy it.

Vegeta remember the last time someone acted like this in his house hold, so he knew who was responsible.

"I'm guessing you finally met that murdering freak last night."Ammyes body immediately tensed up and Bulma quickly turned her to look up at her husband.

"VEGETA! Come on! You are not helping!"Just then something had made Bulma jump; it was Ammyes hand on hers. Ammye was giving off a weak smile, she was toughly exhausted.

She honestly did not remember when she had drifted off to sleep, but all night all she could think about is what Buu had said. The sentence 'I almost got away with killing all you humans', kept ringing in her head.

However, she did not want to start a war in the Briefs house over what had happened. Ammye got curious and well it bit her on the ass! Ammye slowly stood up and smiled down at Bulma.

"I ran into Buu but I got scared because…he accidently snuck up on me! That's all! Now I'm going to go get myself some coffee! Do any of you guys want some?!"

Bulma and Vegeta watched her confusedly as Ammye trotted into the kitchen, making a new pot of coffee. Bulma stood up and dusted herself off, her gaze toward the stairs. She was at her limit with Buu and she was finally going to let him have it.

Buu, Vegeta, and Bulma had gathered in the giant home office of the Briefs home. Buu was sitting in an arm chair, not looking up at the either of them. He his arms and legs where crossed, and his mood was sour.

Bulma was pacing back and forth while Vegeta was leaning on the giant mahogany desk that was centered in the middle of Bulmas office. She finally stopped pacing and looked down at Buu.

"I have had it up to hear with your attitude mister! All you have been doing for nearly a year is sulk in your bedroom! You haven't even made an attempt to try and be interested in human kind!"

Buu huffed at what she was saying. He did not want to try to get to know what humans where like because he did not care! Humans are weak, pathetic creatures! They did not deserve ANY of his time and attention.

Bulma folded her arms and started to really get angry. "Do you want me to call the Kais and have them take you back to H.I.L.F now?!"

Buu looked up at her with a little bit of worry in his eyes, now she had his attention. Bulma walked over to her desk and sat behind it, letting out a sigh.

"And Ammye! Really!? You scared her half to death! If I lost her as a helper not only would I get hell from Babayaga but from Trunks too! I would never hear the end of it!"

Buu looked away, actually feeling a tiny bit bad for what he had done to Ammye. But he couldn't help it! She had put him on the spot and when he finally got a hold of her, the fear in her eyes excited him! He reacted the only way he knew how too, with fear and force.

Bulma turned away from looking at Buu and looked out the window into her back yard. She saw Ammye along with Trunks and Goten playing on the trampoline. Seeing her sons bright shinning smile toward Ammye warmed her heart. Trunks always liked to play the "tough guy act" like his father but seeing him open up to someone made her happy.

Just then an idea popped into her mind and she quickly swiveled around to look at Buu again, this time with a grin on her face.

"Ok, I will not call the Kais on you. Instead I am going to have Ammye take care of you like she does with Trunks."

Buu looked at her an insulted look on his face. Bulma smiled more and leaned on the desk.

"That's right, you want to act like a pre-teen, I am going to treat you like a pre-teen. From now on you will be helping Ammye take care of Trunks and she will be watching over you.

Buu quickly stood in protest and anger. Vegeta moved over in front of Bulma, thinking if Buu was stupid enough to try and strangle the life out of Bulma. But Buu just stood his ground and growled lowly.

"I am no child! I will not have some woman watch over me like I am one!"

Bulma tapped Vegetas hip to get him to move over, folding her arms on the desk.

"Then I will call the Kais right now and have them pick you up. It's your call Buu, baby sitter of H.I.L.F."

Buus angry exploded; literally; as it became steam and escaped from the holes on top of his head. He knew he could not win this argument. And secretly he was curious to see what Ammye did on a regular basis. She was exotic to him, and he wanted to feed of her fear more.

He slowly stood and took a deep breath, folding his arms once more. "Fine, I will let Ammye watch over me."

Buu quickly turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. However, he quickly floated above onto the ceiling. He wanted to see what Ammyes reaction was going to be to this news.

Bulma had now called Ammye to her office from the window and Buu saw Ammye running up the stairs to her office. He boobs bouncing with each step. Nice. She entered the room and Buu floated down to the ground, listening into the conversation.

Ammye sat on the arm chair that Buu had just been in moments ago to find Bulma with a worried smile on her face.

Bulma sighed and sat up straight. "Ammye, how would you like to live here for free and get 490750.00 yen a day."?

Ammyes jaw dropped. That was $5000 American money! And a free place to live?! Then she could totally pay off all her college debt! Ammye calmed herself and cleared her throat. She knew Bulma was up to something.

"That is a really nice offer. But what is the catch?"

Bulma took in a deep breath and looked away. "I need you to start to watch over Buu and Trunks every day from now on."

Ammye quickly jumped up and screamed "WHAT?! BULMA HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?!"

Bulma put her hands together in a pleading way. "I know! I know it is a lot to ask for but please! I will pay you even more if you want! Please?!"

Ammye folded her arms. "Why do you need me to watch over his anyways?! Can't he just sulk in his room?!"

Bulma sighed "I cannot give you all the details. Technically I am not suppose to be telling you any of this, but if Buu does not start to warm up to humans, he will have to leave earth. Deep down he is not all that evil, but no one is there for him to really make him believe he is a good being. So please, do we have a deal?"

Ammye turned from the couple and started to think to herself. If she got to watch over Buu then maybe she could learn why he was the way he was. Maybe he was not such a bad guy. Oh who was she kidding, she was curious yes but she really needed the money!

Ammye turned to Bulma and folded her arms. "$10,000 a day and I do not have to pay for groceries for staying here for free."

Bulma held her hand out. "Deal" Ammye and Bulma shook on it and Ammye headed out the door.

Vegeta sighed and looked down at Bulma. "You know that this is a stupid plan right?!"

Bulma leaned back into the chair again, her hands folded into her lap. "I hope I did the right thing."

Ammye closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it, breathing heavily out of fear. Did she choose the right thing to do? True, she really did need the money but watching over a maniac ?! She really had to be losing it now.

Just then something heavy landed in front of her and a giant shadow casted over her. She looked up to find Buu staring her down with a sinister gaze. Ammye was frozen in fear as she stared back at him. There was that smell again, it made him lean into her and grin wickedly.

Ammye was looking away from him, feeling very intimidated. "So, I'm guessing you heard everything in their huh?"

Buu nodded and moved his face down to get her to look at him but she looked away again, biting her lip. This was getting him excited now. The last time he had a female cornered like this he tore her arms off like they were tissue paper.

Ammye took a deep breath and finally looked at him sternly. She knew she had to get over being scared of him. She told herself to do it for the money!

"Listen tough guy! I am in charge of you now! So you have to listen to me from now on! Ok?!"

Buu stood their quietly then put his hand on his face, letting out a huge deep laugh. He straightened himself out again and kept laughing.

He eventually calmed himself enough to talk and smirked at her "You are so lucky you are so cute."

Ammye blushed as he turned and walked to his room. She frowned and yelled at him. "I want you downstairs tomorrow at 8:00 A.M.! No exception!"

Buu turned his head and winked at her, waving his hand at her. Walking into his room Ammye slowly slid down to the floor. What had she gotten herself into? Oh Boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Boy

Chapter 4; Killing Time

Ammye walked up to the Briefs residents around 7:45 am. She wanted to be a little earlier than usual so that she would not get yelled at Trunks teacher again. Every single time Trunks would get there late, she would always get the same lecture. How kids my age have no respect for time. And young people like me ruin youth like Trunks by letting them think that being late is ok. And your shirt is too low; no man will ever respect you.

Around 7:50 am, Ammye rung the door bell and kept her eye on the clock on her phone. To her surprise the door started to open, and standing there was Trunks and Buu all ready for the day.

Ammye smiled and put her hand on hip while her other was holding her iced coffee. "Wow, Trunks you are actually ready early today!"

Trunks smiled and ran outside to her side, trying to play off the flattery by acting cool. "Well scene Buu was not hogging the shower this morning, I could actually get ready!"

"Oh really? Is that so?" Ammye chuckled and looked up at Buu who had his arms folded. He was in a black shirt that was tight, showing off every detail of his muscles, jeans that fit him; and his amazing butt; perfectly and black cowboy boots that fit his big feet.

Ammye looked closely and noticed that he had a note pinned to him. That was probably why he looked like he was embarrassed. Ammye figured that not only did Bulma probably dressed him up, but she had pinned a note to him like mothers due to their children.

Ammye walked over and held her hand up to him. Buu scoffed and tugged it off, handing it to her but not making eye contact. Ammye read the note:

"Dear Ammye,  
I am so happy that you decided to watch after Buu! Buu should have a credit card on him, take it. Trust me, you will need it. Try your best to keep his attention, if he gets bored, he will look for his own and trust me, it will not be fun for you.

From,  
Bulma"

Ammye held her hand out to him again and he passed the credit card to him. Looked like Buu was in a good mood this morning, which is good for her. Ammye patted Trunks back and started to walk down the street.

"Come on you two, lets go!" Trunks followed but Buu stood there, still not looking and his arms still folded.

Ammye and Trunks turned to look at him. Really? He was going to throw a fit now?! "Buu! Come on! We need to go!"

Buu grunted and shoved his hands into his pockets and followed, grumbling quietly to himself. As Ammye and Trunks walked ahead Buu eyed Ammye up and down. She looked very cute today in her green sun dress and tan wedges on. The waist was belted which made her waist more accentuated then usually and her hair laid care free on her shoulders.

Buu smirked to himself; he would be ok with waking up every morning this early if he got to see her all dressed up like this.

"Buu, you ok?" Buu snapped back into reality as Ammye was staring up right at him. They were standing in front of a cross walk waiting for the light to change so they could cross.

Buu shrugged and looked back onto the road. Ammye frowned and looked ahead of her. Great, though he was in a good mood, it looked like he was going to be giving her the silent treatment all day. She didn't understand why he was giving her an attitude. This was not her idea of fun either!

They got to school right on time for once! She made sure Trunks had his school pin, which allowed him to get into the school. She fixed his hair but Trunks got fussy, fixing it back to the way he liked it.

Ammye stood and smiled warmly down at him. "Have a good day Trunks!"

Trunks waved and ran into school, waving at the two of them. "Bye Ammye! Bye Buu, have fun on your date!"

Ammye blushed and screamed at Trunks "It's not a date!"

She turned to look at Buu who was just smirking at her. Ammye sighed and just stood there. Silence was not on her side, it made things so awkward. She heard his footsteps starting to head away from her. Turning around she found that Buu was walking away.

"H-HEY! You just can't leave my site! You know what Bulma said!"

"Then why not follow me." He kept walking, Ammye groaned and chased after him quickly, knowing that if he left her sight Bulma would kill her!

They had ended up into the heart of Satan city, where everyone seemed to be. Thank god Buu was so tall and pink, if he wasn't Ammye would have lost track of him along time ago. Eventually he stopped and Ammye grabbed his hand, which make him jump. He looked down to find her huffing and puffing.

"You…cannot….leave me like that!" Ammye straightened herself out and caught her breath, looking up at him. He was in amused to see her so flustered with him. He wanted to push her buttons as much as he could.

"So…you hungry or something?" Ammye was studying him quietly. She was still scared of him yes, but she needed to pretend to be tough. To her, just to get him to co-operate with her would be an achievement for her.

"Depends on what food is around." He was not looking at her now. Buu knew she was trying to read his emotion. He did not like this, being controlled. He had not been controlled scene the days he was told to do by Bibidi.

"Well…I mean…there is a nice sushi place down the street from here!" Ammye smiled a little at him. It made Buu smile internally but he kept his face stone cold.

"I don't eat that stuff." Ammye frowned at Buu, wondering if he was just being difficult.

"Have you even ever tried sushi?"

Buu shook his head, "Nope."

He was being difficult. Ammye huffed and folded her arms. "Oooook, what would you like to do then?!"

Buu let out a chuckle and pulled his face away, starting to float away from her. Oh fuck, she forgot they almost all of these lunatics could fly. She started to panic and grabbed onto his foot. She tried to tug him down but to no avail, he was pulling her into the air with him.

People around them started to gasp and point at them as he flew higher into the air. Ammye started to panic and blush from people watching them and men pointing up her shirt and blushing.

"BUU! LAND RIGHT NOW! I'M SERIOUS!"

Buu laughed as he looked down to see her hanging from him. He grabbed her from the back of her dress pulled her into a bridal style of carrying in his arms. Ammye was scared now, what has he planning on doing.

"The city is too crowded. Hold on." And before Ammye could ask where they were going he took off with amazing speed. Ammye screamed and held onto his shirt tightly, hiding her face into his chest.

He was bringing her up into the wooded mountains that where on the outskirts of town. He liked it up there, it was calm, he could think. The city made to much noise for him, and it stank; humans smelt bad. Well except Ammye; she smelt like strawberry short cake.

They got to his favorite part of the woods; a giant willow tree that looked like it had been in the forest for years. When he landed Ammye looked down at to see how she was doing. Ammye gaze was looking up at him, and oh what a gaze.

She was breathing heavily and fast. The gaze was like what a peon saw a god as. He knew that she felt so weak in his grip and it drove him crazy with passion. Maybe even a little lust, he wanted to push her buttons even more.

He leaned his face closer to her and whispered softly into her ear, "I brought you up here to show you where I go when I want to be…" He slowly led his hands to her hips "alone.."

Something had snapped inside of Ammye. The fear she had was turning into boiling rage. Ammye pushed herself away from him and started to hit his chest with her fists.

"For real?! Showing me where you go when you want to be "alone". That is the lamest trick in the book. I cannot believe you dragged all way from the city to here! We cannot be here all day, at three we have to pick up Trunks from school again!"

As Ammye was lecturing him, Buu sat down in front of the tree, leaning up against it. "Dear god you talk too much, you can be just as bossy as Bulma you know that."

Ammye stomped her foot at him "You know what, if I am that much of a pain in the ass to you then you shouldn't have agreed to have me watch over you! Especially if you aren't even going to try to be good!"

Ammye crossed her arms and sighed, "So why agree, why? I demand to know."

Buu looked up at her and was in awe, she looked amazing. Her hair was floating in the wind, as the sun made her skin glow. Buu smirked and snickered at her.

"I agreed cause if I do not make nice with you humans, I have to go back to the after world."

Ammye sat down slowly in front of him and crossed her legs. He just stared at her; she did not want to make eye contact with him.

She knew if she looked into his amazing eyes she would get lost in them. "Then why not just go back….you obviously do not like it here."

Buu frowned, getting annoyed with her harsh words. But he smirked, he had an idea. "Well…I guess I have not found a human that got me…interested in humanity."

Buu moved himself closer to Ammye and she flinched. He had moved so quickly to grab her hand she did not know how to react! He held her hand softly in a tender way, to get her to feel…comfortable.

Ammye leaned herself away from him, feeling her face get hot. She was still super mad at him, but his presence was strong. "W-what are you talking about?"

Buu slowly pushed some hair behind her ear to get a better look at her amazing hazel eyes. He lowered his voice to make a deep seductive purr. "You amaze me Ammye, you make me want to learn about humanity. However, I cannot do it alone. Ammye be my woman, teach me how humans live."

Ammye jumped and tried to pull herself away. His woman?! Was he for real?! "Are you crazy!? No!"

Buu held her hands tighter, "Fine, I will go back…and you will not get paid."

Ammyes eyes widened, he was absolutely right. If he left now, she would not get paid. She SERIOUSLY needed the money, Buu was scary but college loans where even scarier.

"F…fine..but you to ACTUALLY try and listen to me, no matter what I ask you!"

Buu smirked and purred deeply ran his thumb on her lips. "I promise."

Ammye knew she had done it now. Her greed had gotten to her and Buu was using it against her. And she still did not know ANYTHING about him, and now she was this monsters girlfriend?! What was she going to do now!? Oh Boy.


End file.
